User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 43-
By now it's december at Bullworth and suprisingly its in the upper 60s. Charles is happy with the weather. A few things have happened since Charles' fight with Devin. The most important are that Greg returned, as did Gary Smith, and there's been a steep rise in drugs at Bullworth Academy. Charles is playing video games wirh Michael & Greg while Patrick, Nicole, Bradi, and Jimmy Queen are in the room. Michael, like always has gotten a headshot on Charles. "Damint man how did you get so accurate?" Charles asks Michael. "Years of practice my friend" Michael says. "Oh, and banging your girlfriends" Michael quips in. "Impossible" Charles says. "Why?" Nicole asks. "Because I've never had one" Charles says. "Well we could always set you up with Bradi, just set the lights, put on some music, and you two could bump uglies" Michael jokes. "Thanks but no thanks, I don't date friends" Charles says. "Charles Caldwell, Michael Diaz, Patrick Davidson, Clayton Stone, Jimmy Queen, Nicole Borrego, Bradi McGuire, and Greg Ryder report to the office this instant!" Ms. Danvers yells over the intercom. "Damnit, Charles did they find your stack of playboys?" Michael jokes. Everyone then makes their way to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. "All of you, sit down" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. Then Assistant Principal Johnson walks in. "Do you know why you all have been called here?" Johnson asks them. "We haven't done anything so why?" C-Money says. "And why did you call Nicole, Bradi, & Jimmy? They never do anything" Charles says. Johnson then throws down a bagon the table. "Do you know what this is?" Johnson asks. Charles then goes through the bag. "Cocaine, Marijuana, Heroin, and pills. Johnson you didn't tell me you did drugs" Charles says. "Very funny you little shit. No, this are the drugs we apprehended from the users, who claimed they got them from all of you" Johnson says. "We've never sold any drugs. I bet it was Gary or the jocks" Greg says. "Mr. Smith is the one who first informed us of this drug ring you have going, and Mr. Irvin gave us evidence of you selling the drugs. You all are facing major charges here. What do you think should be the punishment Mr. Johnson?" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. "Explusion for every single one of them" Johnson says with the smirk. "Fuck that!" Charles says and stans up. "Watch your language young man!" Dr. Crabblesnitch says to Charles. "You have until tomorrow to clear out your dorm rooms" Johnson says, still with a smirk. "Wait. Don't expell them, they don't deserve this. Just expell me, I'll take the punsihment, since dickless over here has been waiting to expell me" Charles says. "Are you sure you want to go through with that Mr. Caldwell?" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. "Yes. I'll just pack up my stuff in my car and leave Bullworth" Charles says. "You can't, I towed your car. You can't get it back" Johnson says. "Well then I'll just move out into Bullworth okay?" Charles says. "Very well then. It was nice having you here at Bullworth Mr. Caldwell. You all are dismissed" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. All of them then leave to go back to the dorm. "Charles you didn't have to do that" Jimmy says. "Yeah, none of us have even did anything" Patrick says. "Yeah, but I didn't want you all to have to get expelled along with me. It'll be fine, I got an aunt & uncle who lives out in Old Bullworth Vale, I'll just move in with him" Charles says. "We'll miss you man" C-Money says. "Well I'll come back to visit, and you guys could always visit me" Charles says. Charles then packs up some stuff and says goodbye to all of his friends. He then walks all the way to Old Bullworth Vale to his aunt & uncle's house. He rings the doorbell and his uncle John comes to the door "Chuck!" Charles' uncle John says and hugs Charles. "Uncle John hey. I didn't know until about a week ago you moved out here from Cincinnati. Who all's here?" Charles says. "Just your aunt and cousin Jake. We're enrolling him at your school after break is over. Why do you have those bags?" John says "I got expelled. The assistant principal has it out for me. I was wondering could I crash here" Charles says. "We'll just talk about it tomorrow. There's a room up the stairs to the left. You get a window view too" John says. "Thanks uncle John" Charles says, and walks up to the room. He sets up some stuff and then decides to just sleep. About two hours later he is woken up. "Chuck can you take out the garbage?" John yells from downstairs. "Sure" Charles yells back. Before he goes to take out the garbage he blasts his radio so he can still listen to it while taking out the garbage. The Killing Moon by Echo & the Bunnymen is playing. As he's taking out the garbage he spots an attractive blonde girl getting some things out of her car. Their eyes meet and then Charles trips and falls, knocking over the garbage cans. The blonde girl giggles at this and goes into her house. Charles then goes back to his room and decides to call Greg. "Grego, how've you been?" Charles says. "Well its been lonley without our loveable psycho here" Greg jokes at Charles. They then ramble on about stuff, until Charles turns his head and notices the girl from a few minutes ago changing in the house next to his uncles'. "Whoa" Charles says. "What is it?" Greg asks. "The girl next door is changing out of her clothes" Charles says. "I feel a perv alert coming on from you" Greg says. Charles then hangs up to stare some more. His phone starts to ring again and he answers it. "Dude what the fuc-" Greg says but Charles hangs up again. The girl next door then turns around and notices Charles starring. "Shit!" Charles says and ducks down. A few seconds later Charles looks up and notices she's gone, but then he hears a door slam and footsteps on the sidewalk ,and notices the chick walking towards his house. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Charles says to himself. He then hears the doorbell ring and hears talking, until his uncle yells for him. "Charles, come down here!" John says, and Charle slowly makes his way down stairs. As he's walking down stairs he takes notice of the girl. "5'7, average weight, blonde hair, kinda looks like Elisha Cuthbert in The Girl Next Door" Charles thinks to himself. "What are you doing up there?" John asks Charles. "Nothing" Charles says. "Well this is Danielle, she's Mrs. Clarke's 18 year old niece who just came in from Los Angeles" Carol, Charles' aunt says. "Danielle has just told us something very interesting" John says. "Mrs. Clarke is in Africa for two weeks with her church group and Danielle is house sitting for her. Would you mind showing her around the area?" Carol says. "Sure" Charles says, and him & Danielle walk out to Danielle's car. About 30 minutes into the drive Charles finally says something. "Its such a long road you know?" Charles says. Danielle then pulls over her car. "So did you like what you saw?" Danielle asks. "What are you talking about?" Charles asks. Shen then stares at him. "Okay I saw you for like an instant" Charles says. "An instant?" Danielle asks. "Yeah it was no big deal" Charles says. Danielle takes offence to this. "No it was- its just that to me it was.... Look, I'm sorry" Charles says. "So what are we gonna do about this?" Danielle asks. "Uh I mean I-- I said I was sorry" Charles says. They end up going to a diner and decide to eat. They begin talking and then realize they have alot in common. Charles ends up getting her number, and then they drive back to Charles' house,where she drops him off. 6 weeks later.. Over the past 6 weeks alot has happened. Such as the C-Money & Greg feud, Charles' hanging with Michael & Nicole(because they've been the only ones not busy), etc. Charles has also bought a new car: a black '67 Pontiac Firebird. Charles is still trying to get back in the academy. But luckily, today is a good day for him. Right now he's at the academy looking for, really any of his friends. While walking he notices all the other students staring at him. "What, suprised to see a familar face?" Charles asks, but continues walking. He bums into Peanut, but keeps walking. He then puts in his headphones for his ipod and turns on Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold. " Hey Caldwell get your skinny ass over here" someone yells at Charles. He turns around and sees its Michael. "Michael, you bastard. Its great to see you" Charles says and they bro hug. "You're gonna be excited" Michael says. "Why?" Charles says. "Well with the help of the nerds we can get you back into the academy" Michael says. "Damnit" Charles says. "Why are you saying damnit?" Michael asks. "Because now I can't whore myself out anymore" Charles jokes. "I'm joking that's great! Now I can hang with you guys more often now. And then we can pown noobs online again!" Charles says. "You bet bro, we just have to go blackmail Johnson to letting you back in" Michael says. "Better yet, give it to my lawyer. Maybe we can get some money out of it" Charles says. "Sounds great, then we can get those implants you've always wanted" Michael says, joking about the 2nd part. Charles then punches him in the arm. "Dick" Charles says. "Hey, but you still love me" Michael says. Then then give what Michael has to Charles' uncle, who then gives it to the lawyer, who then shows it to Crabblesnitch & Johnson. By the next day, Charles is already back in the academy. He's moved all his stuff back into his & Michael's dorm room, and is back in the uniform. "You ready for your day back in hell?" Michael asks him. "Yup" Charles says, and him and Michael walk to class..... to tourment the other students. Category:Blog posts